Petak Umpet
by Kawaguchi Ryuumei
Summary: Gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat polos. Sambil berjongkok dengan kedua lutut menumpu di lantai, spatulanya menekan sesuatu./Hhh Sungguh seorang Uchiha dengan kadar harga diri yang rendah./"Sasuke-kun! Misiku kan sudah selesai!"/RnR please./HIATUS


**Petak Umpet**

**by Kawaguchi Ryuumei**

**.**

**Naruto**

**by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

GUBRAK!

"Aww,"

Uchiha Sasuke meringis tak elit kala dirinya terbanting dengan cukup keras ke lantai marmer dengan bokong yang mendarat lebih dahulu.

Seharusnya, Ia disambut dengan pekikan girang dan pelukan terlampau erat gadisnya. Dihadiahkan dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di pipi dan bibirnya, atau disuguhkan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman hasil olahan tomat. Tapi nyatanya? _Nihil._

Tak ada pelukan, tak ada kecupan-kecupan, tak ada olahan makanan atau minuman berbahan dasar tomat. Hanya ada sebuah tarikan keras di tangan kanannya yang memaksa bokong indahnya mendarat dengan sukses. Sedangkan sang pelaku? _Tiarap_ dengan mimik wajah serius yang bahkan melebihi seriusnya wajah Uchiha Fugaku —ayahanda tercinta Sasuke yang lebih menakutkan dari pada _Sadako._

Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura yang saat ini sedang _tiarap_ dan mengintip dari bawah sofa setelah sebelumnya gadis itu memberi kode telunjuk diletakkan dibibirnya yang dikerucutkan. Memberi tanda jika Sasuke sama sekali tidak diizinkan untuk memprotes aksi kriminal gadisnya itu. Tangan kirinya memegang sebuah alat seperti spatula untuk membunuh nyamuk yang berbahan plastik elastis. Dan semua itu hanya dibalas dengan putaran mata bosan dari manik kelam Sasuke.

Well, sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya, Sasuke menatap tajam dan merutuki gadis maniaknya. Ia tentu tahu —bahkan sangat tahu— apa yang Sakura lakukan sekarang. Apalagi kalau bukan bermain petak umpet? Kebiasaan rutin yang tak pernah absen.

Inilah yang paling dibenci Sasuke jika sedang mengencani Sakura di rumahnya. Gadis itu terkadang sibuk dengan hobinya sendiri dan melupakan dirinya. Terlebih ketika Ia mengingat adik Sakura, si imut Sasori yang juga sangat menggilai permainan jaman dulu ini. Bertambahlah sudah kejengkelan Sasuke jika duo Haruno itu disatukan. Bahkan jika dirinya sedang sangat sangat sangat beruntung, Ia akan dipertemukan dengan dua makhluk yang menjadi pelengkap duo Haruno itu. Naruto dan Menma. Mereka adalah saudara kembar yang masih mempunyai hubungan darah dekat dengan Sakura. Kejahilannya sudah sangat melegenda di keluarga besar Haruno, Uchiha dan Uzumaki.

Ketika Sasuke hendak membuka mulut atas aksi Sakura terhadapnya tadi, Sakura mengambil posisi duduk lalu menoleh lebih dulu dan menatapnya tajam. Manik hijaunya menyipit bahaya.

"Kau! Sedang apa di sini?" ucapnya pelan dan penuh penekanan. Menunjuk wajah Sasuke dengan spatula tadi.

Nah! Benar kan? Gadis itu bahkan lupa jika Ia lah yang membanting Sasuke sampai bokongnya terasa tak bertulang. Untuk ukuran perempuan, kekuatan Sakura tak bisa diremehkan.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berkunjung ke sini dan kau membantingku ketika aku sampai, Sakura." balasnya datar. Ia sudah terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Sakura.

Awalnya Sakura bingung, tapi Ia tak memperdulikannya dan memasang wajah sumringah. Senyumnya terlalu luas hingga sampai ke jidat lebarnya. "Ah! Syukurlah kau cepat datang, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Menatap bingung Sakura yang menampakkan rasa lega yang amat sangat. Gadisnya ini, cepat sekali lupa dengan emosinya yang barusan.

"Ada apa?"

Pandangan Sakura kembali serius. Ia mengembalikan posisinya seperti semula. Sambil mengintip, Ia berkata pelan. "Aku sedang terancam,"

Kening Sasuke berkerut agak dalam. "Terancam apa?"

"Sssstt. Jangan berisik, Sasuke-_kun_. Nanti dia kabur!"

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Kalau tahu akan begini jadinya, Ia akan pantang datang ke rumah Sakura. Lebih baik Ia tidur atau bermain game yang baru selesai dibuatnya kemarin. "Terserah kau saja lah,"

.

.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam dengan posisi yang sama, Sasuke mulai merasa pegal. Daritadi Ia duduk menyender pada punggung belakang sofa dan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya yang menyembul. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Bahkan tak bergerak sama sekali.

Jengah karena merasa diabaikan, Sasuke mulai bertanya pada Sakura apa yang membuatnya merasa terancam hinnga harus bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang membuatmu terancam, Sakura?"

Suara bariton bernada datar menyapa indra pendengaran Sakura. Ia menoleh dan menatap Sasuke singkat. "Kau mengenalnya dengan sangat, Sasuke-_kun_." ucapnya. "sudah kucoba untuk membunuhnya berkali-kali tapi _dia_ tak pernah mati,"

Sasuke menengang. Sakura bilang, Ia mengenalnya. Apa jangan-jangan, musuhnya sudah bertindak karena mengetahui siapa Ia sebenarnya dan juga tentang Sakura? Meskipun Sasuke tahu jika Sakura cerdik dan dapat bertindak cepat, tetap saja hal itu membuat Sasuke khawatir. Terlebih musuhnya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Hah, menjadi seorang detektif dibelakang layar ternyata tak semudah yang Ia pikirkan.

Tapi dua hal yang Sasuke bingung. Bagaimana Sakura kenal musuhnya? Apalagi sudah sampai mencoba membunuhnya berkali-kali?

Jika sudah begini, mau tak mau Sasuke harus ikut waspada. Ini menyangkut nyawa gadis tercintanya.

"Perlu kubantu?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya mulai meraih sebuah pistol hitam unik yang sengaja Ia bawa kalau keadaan mendesak seperti ini.

"Kau bantu awasi saja," jawabnya tanpa berpaling. Jawaban yang menurut Sasuke sangat mantap. "aku bisa mengatasinya sisanya sendiri,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_. Jangan berisik, nanti dia kabur." Ucapnya sambil mengibaskan spatula.

Mau tak mau Sasuke harus percaya pada Sakura. Walaupun hatinya merasa ada yang sedikit ganjil dengan semua ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, Sakura saja tak menunjukkan ketakutannya sama sekali. Dan itu berarti, gadis itu memang bisa mengatasinya sendiri.

.

.

Lima menit setelah percakapan terakhir mereka, Sakura mulai sedikit bergerak cepat. Tubuhnya menegang dan pandangannya makin waspada. Keringat sudah membanjiri tubuh gadis itu.

Sasuke melihat pergerakan Sakura tadi. Ia kembali mengambil pistolnya untuk berjaga-jaga jika musuhnya menyerang.

"Dia datang!" bisik Sakura.

Sasuke mengernyit. Musuhnya datang, tapi Ia sama sekali tak dapat merasakan auranya. Biasanya, jika Ia dipaksa untuk terjun langsung untuk menghadapi musuh, setidaknya Ia masih bisa mendengar langkah kakinya. Tapi, apa ini? Ia bahkan tak merasakan kehadiran seorang pun selain Sakura.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan menyerangnya." Ucap Sakura penuh keyakinan.

"Tidak." tegas Sasuke. Mana mungkin Ia membiarkan gadisnya menghadapi musuhnya? Apalagi hanya berbekal sebuah spatula yang bila terkena air panas saja langsung meleleh. Bisa-bisa Sakura langsung dibawa kabur dan dinikahi olehnya jika nekat menyerang. Tentu Sasuke tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. "biar aku saja," lanjutnya datar.

"Ish, tidak perlu Sasuke-_kun_. Ini sangat mudah untukku." jawab Sakura merajuk.

"_Dia_ berbahaya. Levelnya setara denganku."

Sakura menatapnya dengan galak dan menusuk-nusuk dada Sasuke dengan telunjuk berkuku bak kucing garong. "Jangan meremehkanku, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini sangat mudah bagiku,"

Sasuke masih tak yakin juga. Tapi, jika Sakura sudah berkata demikian, Ia harus merelakannya untuk maju ke medan berbahaya itu. Ia hanya bisa berharap kalau Sakura tak akan dibunuh. Atau lebih parahnya dinikahi secara paksa. Ugh, Sasuke tak mau pilihan-pilihan itu jadi nyata.

Sakura keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dengan cepat Ia melompat dari sofa. Sasuke tak melihatnya, Ia yakin Sakura pasti bisa. Mengingat gadis itu sangat yakin tadi. Dan kalau Sakura sampai berteriak ketakutan Ia berjanji akan me—

"Kyaaaaa!"

—nembak pelaku dengan pistol cantiknya.

Sasuke menegang. Ia sungguh tak menyangka Sakura akhirnya tertangkap sudah. Darahnya naik sampai keubun-ubun. Segera, Ia melompat dan menodongkan pistolnya. Namun, ketika Ia melihat pemandangan di depannya, seketika Ia langsung menurunkannya lagi. Ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Semuanya tertelan begitu saja ditenggorokannya.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Semua ini begitu membuatnya terhina. Harga dirinya jatuh. Sungguh Ia tak menyangka akan dipermainkan seperti ini.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" ugh, mendengar gadis itu bicara membuatnya ingin membawanya ke ranjang dan mencumbu bibirnya dengan ganas. "_'__kan_ aku sudah bilang biar aku saja yang menyerangnya. Ini sangat mudah untukku,"

Gadis itu menatapnya penuh tanda tanya. Wajah manisnya terlihat sangat polos. Sambil berjongkok dengan kedua lutut yang menumpu, spatulanya menekan sesuatu di lantai. "Halooo, Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa diam?"

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Ia mencoba untuk meredam emosinya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil memejamkan mata dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dari awal memang Ia sudah merasa ganjil dengan semua ini. Apalagi saat gadis itu bilang Ia terancam seseorang tapi hanya bermodalkan sebuah spatula plastik.

Dengan gemas Ia menjambak rambutnya lalu mengeluarkan unek-uneknya pada Sakura sampai tuntas.

"Kenapa kau merasa terancam dengan seekor kecoa, Sakura?!"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap mendengar nada bicara Sasuke yang jengkel dan tajam. "aku memang terancam dengan keberadaannya. Dipenggal pun hewan ini takkan mati. Tanpa kepala saja dia masih bisa hidup tiga hari," jawabnya polos sambil menunjuk kecoa yang sudah mati itu.

Sebenernya apa sih yang ada dipikiran gadisnya itu?!

Hancur sudah image Uchihanya. Seharusnya Ia bisa menduga sedari awal. Gadisnya ini memang pandai mendramatisir keadaan. Apalagi ketika Ia dengan pedenya bilang, kalau si musuh selevel dengannya. Hhh, sungguh Uchiha dengan kadar harga diri yang rendah sampai-sampai merasa setara dengan hewan macam kecoa.

Menghela nafas kasar, Sasuke berbalik dan memasukkan lagi pistolnya ke kantung celana depan. Ia berjalan meninggalkan rumah laknat itu dan bergegas pulang.

"Loh, Sasuke-_kun _mau ke mana? Misiku '_kan_ sudah selesai. Tak mau cemilan tomat dulu?" teriak Sakura.

Hah! Takkan mempan Haruno Sakura.

Bahkan mulai hari ini, Sasuke berjanji takkan mengencani gadis itu lagi di rumahnya. Tak ada Sasori dan si kembar Uzumaki pun, gadis itu tetap bisa menemukan caranya sendiri untuk bermain petak umpet.

.

**FIN**

* * *

Hhh, ini adalah fic terakhir saya. Saya bakal hiatus untuk beberapa minggu kedepan.

Besok adalah hari pertama saya Prakerin/PKL. Huaaaa dag dig dug.~

Doakan saya minna~ semoga pasien saya ga ada yang takut sama saya *pundung.

Kalo masih ada kesalahan, typo atau feel kurang dapet sekali lagi mohon maaf. Ini adalah fic humor pertama. Saya emang gak jago bikin humor. Fic ini aja nongol pas saya liat kecoa. Dan sebenernya ini pengalaman saya semalem yang liat kecoa lari takut-takut waktu saya gebrak-gebrak.

Haha.

Jangan protes sama kerjaannya Sasuke yaaa hahah. Sebenernya saya nyolong kerjaannya kang mas L dari death note. *pelukciumL*

Fic yang masih multichapter saya lanjutin pas selesai prakerin. Saya janji ga akan discontinue ko. Maaf ya.

**31 Oktober 2013 di kamar tercinta.**

**Sign,**

**Mei**

* * *

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Huh, aneh sekali dia. Memangnya siapa yang menyuruh dia datang ke sini?" gumam Sakura. "oh iya, _keitai_ku di mana, ya?" lanjutnya sambil lalu.

Tanpa Ia ketahui, dua orang dengan wajah tampan yang serupa sedang menahan ledakkan tawanya di samping rumah Sakura. Salah seorang dengan rambut pirang memegang sebuah _keitai_ pink yang sepertinya tak pantas dimiliki laki-laki.

"Kau sangat jenius, Menma. _Teme_ pasti kesal sekali,"

Menma hanya tertawa nista mendengar ucapan kembarannya. "Aku hanya mengikuti insting legendaku, Naruto."

Tanpa aba-aba, meledaklah tawa mereka yang cukup membahana. Untungnya sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk dengan kecoa sambil sibuk mencari _keitai_ pink miliknya.

Hah~ sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke memang harus berhati-hati dengan keluarga besar gadisnya ini.

* * *

_Sasuke-_kun. _Bisa kau ke rumahku? Aku sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu. Tolong aku.._


End file.
